


Adoption

by JustAnAnxiousKid



Series: “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids” [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Her name is Eva, M/M, She’s a little shy six year old, The boys get a kid!!, There’s a bit at the end where it’s implied that they were gonna have sex but that’s it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in Eva calls Connor “daddy” and Evan makes a joke about Connors daddy kink, enjoy?, non-kinky teasing, they love their daughter, this AU is very domestic lmao, try to convince me he doesn’t have one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousKid/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousKid
Summary: Evan and Connor adopt their first child and Evan is happy to have her join the family.That’s basically it





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very proud of this story but when I first started working on it I was so happy and I felt like I should post it anyways

    Adopting was a pain in the fucking ass.

  
    Not Evans choice of words, but he didn’t exactly disagree either.

  
    Oddly enough, he had actually picked up the wording from Zoe. Apparently adopting Taylor and Con had taken over a year for her and Alana. Though, they had different ideas of how to go about it. Zoe and Alana had gotten a surrogate so they could raise the children entirely. He and Connor had agreed on adopting a child anywhere from four to nine years old. Just because they didn’t have to find someone to birth their child didn’t make it any less tedious, though.

  
    First, they had to fill out the forms. Connor had started that process earlier in the year on his own for preparation so they were already a bit ahead. Evan had to fill out parts that Connor couldn’t do without him, and then they submitted them. For a while, they were at a stalemate, waiting to hear back. In that time, Evans anxiety found it would be perfect to sky rocket.

  
    “Connor, we don’t have t- the best track record with mental health. W- What if they say no?  Then what? I just— this is so important a- and I don’t want to screw it up,” he mumbled, trying to control his quickening breathing. He picked at his cuticles, a habit he thought he had broken. But, the stress always brought out the worst in him.

  
    “No, hey, come here” Connor said, separating his hands carefully and pulling him in for a gentle hug. “If they say no, we try somewhere else. And they won’t say no. Evan, I’ve been clean for years. Both from smoking and... well, you know what else” he frowned, rubbing the smaller boys back soothingly. “You’ve improved so much since we met. Both of us have, and I’m proud of you. We’ll do this, okay? It’ll be _fine_ ” he promised.

  
    So, they waited.

  
    And waited.

  
    And waited...

  
    And then they got a response.

  
    Evan anxiously read the letter over Connors shoulder. Apparently someone from the adoption agency would be checking their apartment to make sure it was suited for a child. He could practically feel the joy emitting from Connor, but there was only pure anxiety emitting from him. Checking their apartment? They would see all the medicine they take and think they’re unstable. God, they would probably sign him up to go to some ward because he was such a mess!

  
    Or, it would be okay. Connor said it would be. That they had both improved. Taking a deep breath, he focused on what Connor had told him. They’ll be fine. They’re ready. Evan was ready to adopt a small child and start a family with his husband. Not a sentence he ever thought he would say, but he wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t happy about it. Now, the two men (they were both almost thirty years old. Taylor was right, him and Connor _are_ old) sat in their kitchen with the adoption agent and answered any questions she had.

  
    “Are either of you using drugs?”

  
    “L- Like— _drugs_ drugs or medicine drugs?” Evan asked, fidgeting in his spot. Really? “Drugs drugs”? Who says that?

  
    “Illegal drugs, Mr. Hansen. Or abusing any that aren’t prescribed to you.”

  
    “No, neither of us are doing that. Evan takes Zoloft and Prozac for social anxiety and clinical depression. I take Fluoxetine for bipolar depression” Connor answered, cracking his knuckles nonchalantly. “We have the prescriptions from our therapists if you would like to see them” he offered.

    “That’s quite alright,” the lady (he thinks she may have mentioned her name being Elizabeth at one point) responded. “How soon are you two willing to foster a child?”

  
    Evans breath hitched in his throat. They had to foster the child before properly adopting. That way they could see if the family would work together, and that way the agency could check up and make sure they were safe. He felt Connor take his hand in his larger one, squeezing gently.

  
    “I think Saturday works for both of us if it works for you.”

  
    So, it was Saturday morning and Evan was stress baking. Yes, you heard right, stress baking. He wasn’t just a forest expertise, oh no. Not only did the boy take up an extra summer job at a state park, his normal job was at a cute bakery in the center of town. It wasn’t where he pictured himself ending up, but he loved how calming it was to ice the delicacies.

  
    Back to stress baking.

  
    He decided to make red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. Everyone loves red velvet, right? What if the kid was allergic to dairy products and would break out into hives because of the frosting? No, no, they would’ve told him and Connor if Eva had any allergies.

  
    Right. The kid they were fostering was named Eva. She was six years old and supposedly a bit shy. However, from what they were told, once you grow close to her she’s very outgoing. Just needs some warming up. Eventually, he heard the bedroom door down the hall open. He smiled, looking up to come eye to eye with a tired looking Connor.

  
    “Morning, Con” he greeted, going back to his decorating.

  
    “Mornin’” Connor mumbled groggily, sitting in a bar stool. Once Evan finished his task, the two men sat together, drinking coffee.

    “You have some stubble,” Connor stated, gently touching Evans chin. He smiled a bit, shrugging.

  
    “Guess I do. Should I shave it?”

  
    “No. It’s totally hot.”

  
    They continued like that for a while. Sipping away at their drinks while they conversed about nothing and everything. He asked how work at the dance studio was going (Connor teaches tap dance) and in return he answered how things at the bakery were. Eventually both boys showered and got dressed, and before long there was a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, Evan went to open the door.

  
    “Good morning, Mr. Hansen” the agent greeted. “This is little Eva,” she stated, a hand on the small child’s shoulder.

  
    Evan had known he would fall in love with the child. He had no doubt about it. Yet he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. He smiled shyly at the small girl as Connor kneeled down to her height.

  
    “Hey there kiddo. You’re gonna be staying with us for a while, and if you want, later you can even become part of our little family. Is that okay with you?” Connor asked gently.

  
    Over the years, Connor had made this soft voice. It was the voice he used with people whenever they got overwhelmed or looked like they might. It was also the voice that he used to help Evan through anxiety attacks. Sometimes, after a rough day at work, he would just ask Connor to read one of his favorite books to him in the calm voice. He loved the sound of it. It was peaceful, no malice or judgement behind any words he spoke. He watched as the small girl nodded, looking up at him with curious eyes.

  
    “Hey, Con? You think you can go handle the rest of the papers and I’ll show Eva around?” he asked, putting a hand on Connors shoulder gently. The other boy nodded, going to sit in the living room with the other lady. He looked at Eva, smiling nervously.

  
    “Wanna see your room?”

  
    The Hansen apartment wasn’t a big one. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, kitchen/dining space, a laundry room and a small balcony. It wasn’t that the boys couldn’t afford anything bigger, they knew they could (did he mention that not only did Connor teach tap, but he owned the studio too?), it was a matter of not wanting anything bigger. They had both agreed when looking for somewhere to live that they wanted it to feel homey and welcoming.

  
    When Eva nodded, he took her hand gently and led her down the hall to her room. Before, it was mostly used for storage. A couple of books and other miscellaneous items had been scattered about. Once the two had decided they wanted to expand their family, they sorted out the room. Now, it was painted a neutral tan color (they would ask Eva if she wanted to paint it a different color down the road) and had a bookshelf with little trinkets. They had purchased a twin sized bed with a flower bedspread, gotten a dream catcher and added glow stars on the ceilings. There was a small dresser by the bed and a closet for her to hand her clothes in, a small reading lamp and a couple stuffed animals.

  
    When Eva’s eyes scanned the room, he held his breath anxiously. Maybe it was too bland? He wasn’t really sure how you’re supposed to decorate a child’s room. When he was little he had books and glow stars, a couple plants added onto a desk as he got older. It was never super personalized outside of the blue paint that he picked when he was ten. He felt Eva pull away gently, letting his empty (and slightly sweaty) hand fall to his side.

  
    “Is this really all my own?” she questioned, quiet voice full of hope. He nodded his head dumbly, not trusting words to form at that moment. “I’ve never had a room to myself before,” she said, sitting down on the bed.

  
    Despite popular belief, mostly from Jared, Evan wasn’t naive. He knew that some children didn’t get to live a comfortable life. He knew that despite himself not having the most money growing up, it could’ve been so much worse. But never did he want to think that this poor girl who he wanted so badly to raise with Connor would’ve had it worse than him and his mom. He steadied in his breath, leaning against the door frame.

  
    “Um... s- surprise?” he stated awkwardly.

  
    Suddenly, he felt an arm drape over his shoulder (and most certainly did not squeak like a five year old). Turning his head quickly, he came face to face with his husband. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he leaned his weight against the taller boy slightly, relishing in his warmth.

  
    “How’s the special girl liking her new room?” Connor asked. He smiled a bit, nuzzling his neck gently with his nose. Evan loved many traits of Connors, but one of his favorites was his laugh. Hearing the noise in that moment made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, eliciting a small (totally manly) giggle from him.

  
    “It’s so cool! Thank you!” Eva called back, running over to the two and hugging their legs.

    When Evan was small, he always knew he wanted a family. Of course, reality had turned out a bit different from his five year old imagination. For one thing, he was married to a man which was something he never imagined. For another thing, he was adopting instead of having his own biological children (not that they couldn’t technically get a surrogate, but that was a conversation for another day). Regardless of the changes, he always imagined living in a cozy space with the love of his life and a happy child. Maybe they weren’t completely there yet, maybe they wouldn’t ever live up to his overly optimistic child expectations, but he felt as though the family was on a fast track to achieving his childhood dreams.

  
    His childhood dream had also involved a puppy though. Specifically a golden retriever.

    He looked at the other two members of his family, feeling the warmness from earlier increase at their joyous smiles. Lifting up Eva carefully, he pulled them both into a tight hug. He would ask Connor later if getting Eva a “welcome to the family!” pet was out of the question. Smiling to himself, he leaned up and captured the taller boys lips into a gentle kiss. Something told him his husband wouldn’t be able to say no to their new daughter.

    Pulling away from the kiss, he smiled lovingly at Connor. He felt a small hand poke at his cheek and he turned to look at Eva. She had a playful glint in her eyes, a wide smile on her face. Raising an eyebrow curiously, he tilted his head.

  
    “You’re Papa,” she stated, poking his cheek again for good measure. He chuckled, nodding as an expression of approval. “And he’s Daddy” she said, pointing to Connor.

  
    When he saw Connors eyes go wide, he had to bite back a laugh. From years of being in a relationship together, the two had figured out some names or phrases that would get the other riled up. He hadn’t really considered that to be one, but he really had no right to judge. There were some... _interesting_ things that Evan wouldn’t proudly admit to getting off to. Shaking his head, he held Connors hand, squeezing it gently and wearing a reassuring smile.

    Later that night, after Evan had tucked in Eva for bed, he found himself kissing any and all exposed skin on Connor. Getting to a spot on his neck that he knew made the other boy go wild, he sucked the area as to ensure there would be a mark left behind. Pulling away gently to admire his work, he smirked as he ran his hand over the other boys torso.

  
    “Daddy, huh?”

  
    “ _God,_ ” Connor groaned, rolling his eyes and pushing him off gently. “Way to kill to the mood.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, yell at me for not posting for almost two weeks. Yell at me for not updating my other fic in over two weeks. I know.
> 
> I swear I have an actual explanation though! I just started therapy this past week and have been struggling to find inspiration and honestly even though it was only one appointment it was really draining. My therapist (her name is Beth and she’s super nice) said I would be doing weekly appointments and already confirmed I had anxiety and is trying to figure out what kind of depression I have (because I wouldn’t openly say anything about it since my mom was in the room but she literally saw right through my “no I’m fine” I was like “f u c k”).
> 
> Anyways. I have two appointments set up and a vacation between them next week so I don’t know when I’ll write or whatever. My iPad decided to delete notability which is where I write my fics before putting them into google docs and then transferring them to here. Yes, I have a back up for my back up. Which was good, because that meant I had everything that I’ve been working on saved in google docs. But it was really frustrating so I didn’t write for a while because I literally cried about it. Oops.
> 
> We’ll see when I’m motivated to write and post more.
> 
> Sorry for boring you all to death.
> 
> Sincerely an overly stressed teenage girl who really doesn’t want to deal with life at the moment.


End file.
